Love, Love, Love
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Seto Kaiba realizes Shizuka's feelings for him. What will he do? How will he react? Sequel to "Monsters in Men" Kaiba's view. ONESHOT.


**Hey guys. I know this is weird, but last night this idea popped into my head. I was once again, inspired by the same song that inspired me to write, "Monsters in Men" Only this time, this is Kaiba's view on things. As always, i hope everyone enjoys. **

**DIZCLAIMER: i no own anything. **

* * *

_"Well maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away  
Yeah, maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it  
Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person  
Well, baby, I know."_

**- Of Monsters and Men "Love Love Love" **

* * *

TO SETO KAIBA, SHIZUKA Jonouchi will forever remain an enigma for him.

He will never understand her. He will never be able to bring the pieces together and discover who Shizuka really is. That is why he hates her. That's why he stayed as far away from her as possible.

Or, at least he tried to. But that sneaky little witch came by, into his private quarters, along with her stupid brother and his equally stupid gang, trying to convince him-no, scratch that- they _demanded _Seto Kaiba to land the stupid blimp so that their friend Bakura could get treatment.

Of course, Kaiba takes orders from _no one._ Couldn't they understand? Even if he _could _land the blimp, there would be no place to land it. They were flying at least 5,000 feet into the air! Kaiba is a brilliant man, but he was no miracle worker.

They, of course, didn't understand. They still yelled at him to land the damn blimp.

Kaiba was losing his patience, he was about to call security but then _she _spoke up.

_She _did not yell. _She _spoke softly. _She asked _him to land the blimp. _She _was polite.

_She _was different.

So he decided the least he could to is offer treatment. But he wasn't doing this for her, not because she asked for it. It was because, he didn't want to be responsible if Bakura gotten worse. As he began to call for some medical attention, his eyes couldn't help but to wonder towards that girl.

His eyes turned cold as he watched her blush.

Later that evening, as Kaiba was preparing his deck for the next duel, he heard a light rap on his door.

Kaiba growled, who in the right mind would come and disturb him? He thought he made it quite clear that de didn't want to be disturbed?

Whoever it is, they were going to pay. And pay _dearly. _He opened the door, to his surprise, it was her.

"What is it?" he muttered.

He watched the girl blushed and tremble before him, "U-um…" she began. Her face facing towards the floor.

Kaiba was losing his patience; did she have any idea how busy he is? He was about to close the door into her face, but she finally spoke.

"I-I just came to thank you for giving Bakura treatment." She took a deep breath, "I k-know it may have been such a disturbance…but…" she looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you,"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Last time he check this girl had barely met Bakura, how could she worry about him so?

"Why?" Kaiba blurted out, "Why did you asked me to land the blimp?"

Now it was time for Shizuka to look equally as puzzled, "Because," she said simply like it was obvious, "Bakura is my friend,"

That still didn't make any sense to Kaiba, there was just no possible way this girl could just beg medical attention to a complete stranger. There had to be something more than that. Maybe she liked Bakura?

"And what did you expect in return?" he asked her. Shizuka giggled, like Kaiba just made a cute joke, but Kaiba _never _jokes.

She shook her head, "Nothing, only that he will be well and safe,"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and glared at her, "You lie," he said.

At this, he saw Shizuka's eyes widen in shock, "Why do you always push people away?" she asked softly.

Kaiba stared into her eyes, why do people say that? Yugi said it, Anzu had said it…her stupid brother….and now her. Why couldn't anyone understand that he just wanted to be alone?

Her warm hazel eyes poured into his icy blue ones. Her eyes held no judgment, no hatred…she was curious. Wanting to understand his reasons. Himself.

"If only you could open your heart, then maybe there could be someone you deeply care about," she added nervously, blushing again.

That's when it clicked. He suddenly understood at least _one _thing about her. She was looking at him the same way that Anzu looked at Yugi. He narrowed his eyes, and he laughed.

He laughed such a huge, deep, cruel laugh, "I can't believe this," he said as he tried to calm down, " Don't tell me you're one of those girls!"

He watched her form a puzzled face, she blinked, "Wha-what do you mean?"

Kaiba stopped laughing and looked down at her, he smirked, "Those pathetic girls who fancy me," he replied. To his amusement, he saw her face turn even redder. Ha! So he was right!

He laughed again, and he saw the girl bow her head. He leaned down and whispered "What's this? You're not going to cry like those other girls, are you?"

His heart begged for it. He wanted her to cry. He wanted her to scream and run off and tell her brother what a horrible person he is. He wanted it. He wanted her tears.

She placed her fist over her heart and clenched it. This is it. She's going to do it.

"You're not worth it," she said softly.

And she went.

#

"_YOU'RE NOT WORTH it_," her words would repeat into his head a few years after the incident.

He's not worth it, she had told her. What did she mean? He gets confessions from girls all the time and he would mercilessly reject them all. They would cry, call him a jerk….but no one. No one, has ever said he wasn't worth it.

That's because Kaiba was worth it! He was worth everything! That damn girl, who was she to judge him so? She has no idea what he's gone through! To get to where he's at…to become the Seto Kaiba that he is today!

She was wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

#

HE WAS INVITED to duel with Yugi and his nerdy gang. Although they did not know it, Kaiba gladly took the invitation. It wasn't because he was interested in the duel. No, Kaiba knew he could beat those losers without blinking an eye. For the first time, Kaiba didn't come by to duel. He came because he wanted to know about her. He wanted to see how she was doing. Would she cry this time when he appeared?

No, on the contrary, she acted like nothing happened. She acted like he wasn't there.

But nonetheless, his eyes followed her wherever she went. She was definitely strange. She knew that he was staring at her, but she did not tell him to stop.

What was she playing at? Was she seriously stupid and didn't notice? Why isn't she telling him to bug off?

He then heard her tell her friends that she was tired and that she was heading home.

He couldn't believe it. That girl _chose _to ignore him.

#

KAIBA WAS TAKING HIS unusual stroll amongst the crowd of Domino city. He wanted to breathe, he felt like if he stayed locked up with his incompetent co-workers any longer, he would explode.

As his mind wandered on his today's schedule, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," he heard a female voice say. Kaiba's eyes widen in amazement. It was her, Shizuka! Yet this Shizuka was no longer a tiny girl, she was a full grown woman. Kaiba would never admit it, but she looks attractive.

Kaiba couldn't help but to chuckle, as soon as he did, the young woman looked up and immediately her warm hazel eyes turned cold. Cold? Wait, that wasn't right.

"Well, well, well," Kaiba began, wanting to get on her nerves, "If it isn't the mutt's sister,"

Her face held no emotion; instead she said in an eerily calm voice, "Excuse me," she repeated, "I'm in a hurry,"

No, something was wrong. Why are her eyes so cold? Why aren't they looking at him? Her eyes belonged to him.

Kaiba held her upper arm, "Where did that pathetic love-stuck girl go?"

To his surprise, he saw Shizuka's emotionless face form a smile, but this smile didn't reach her eyes, "She grew up, and moved on," she said cheerfully.

Kaiba's eyes widened for a second, then he smirked and leaned down towards her height, "Oh really?" he said sarcastically, he wasn't going to let her win! If his name isn't Seto Kaiba!

"The how come the eyes of this woman sparkle the same way like that girl did a few years ago?" Kaiba wanted to applaud to himself. He had her there!

He saw her look surprise and began to say, "What do you…?"

Kaiba kissed her. He didn't peck her on her cheek, no, he kissed her right on her lips. To prove to her, that no one can make a fool out of him. No one can ever win against Seto Kaiba.

He smirked and walked away.

As he crossed the street, Kaiba licked his lips. His mouth savoring her sweet taste. Kaiba felt himself eerily calm, after having his first kiss with that girl. But he felt absolutely nothing. Only the sweet satisfactions of his victory...

...And the sweet taste of her lips.

* * *

**Well, what do you think guys? Huh? Huh? TELL ME! Haha! anyways, read n' review! ;D**


End file.
